


And He Only Saw Her

by mirdovermatter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Ben Solo - Freeform, Budding Romance, College, College AU, F/M, Fluff, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, The Force Awakens, if people like it I'll write another segment, not smut, pls read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirdovermatter/pseuds/mirdovermatter
Summary: "He pressed his eyes shut, trying to dismiss the idea. When he opened them, his gaze focused on the stairs she was bound to walk down at any moment. He pressed his eyes shut again and turned his head, and he could see himself at the foot of the stairs with carnations-her favorite flower-clutched in his hands that shook with anticipation for her arrival."





	And He Only Saw Her

If Kylo Ren wasn’t overwhelmed simply by the size of the house, or the massive crest painted at the foot of the steps, or the large blackboard reading “welcome to Kappa!” in stark white letters that was placed directly next to the steps in the entryway, or even the composite of the bright, perfectly groomed faces on a peach-colored background, the common room definitely did it. Any remnants of the damages of fraternities past had been wiped away and replaced with pink couches, pillows, paintings, flowers, and anything one could imagine in a living room. It was like a modern version of the barbie dream houses he’d watched his sister grow up playing with; each perfectly plumped cushion seemed untouched by humanity, each flower looked like it had bloomed only minutes ago.

“This is our common room, you can have a seat here. She’ll be down in a moment!” the girl who’d cheerily answered the door said before she skipped out of the room. Kylo let out the breath he’d been holding and ran his hand through his long, dark hair. He lowered his large body onto an expectedly plush couch. _Maybe I shouldn’t be here_ , he thought to himself. He tried to push that thought away-he’d been trying for weeks to get the courage to take Rey out, even if she wasn’t what he was used to. He sighed; he’d known what he was getting into. She was so different than he’d expected-so much more thoughtful and selfless. This was her, this was happening, this was so unlike Kylo. He let out another breath and looked around again.

His second glance afforded him the observation of the study room, and in a blink he could picture her perched on one of the bright pink high chairs, her sticker-covered laptop resting on the mahogany tables as she peered over the screen. Her hair sat in three perky buns atop her head, and her black glasses that he’d rarely seen made an appearance on the tip of her nose. She looked focused; it was all how she’d looked the first day of literature discussion, and in a blink, the vision was gone.

He turned his vision to the couch in the far corner, the tan one that featured a bright pink pillow and a coordinating blanket. It was wide and long, and beneath his lids he could see her there, nestled under the blanket with a mug in her hand, the string of the tea bag she usually drinks lightly skimming the ceramic. Her cheeks were as rosy as the pillow that propped her up and her hair draped onto her shoulders as if each strand had been perfectly placed. She seemed so warm, and Kylo realized she wasn’t alone. He saw himself with her, his arm draped around her shoulder as he held her small frame against him. She looked up and smiled her pageant winning smile as their eyes met.

He sighed as his lids lifted and the image vanished. None of this made any sense. A girl as bright as this shouldn’t have even looked at Kylo twice, unless it was to ask for the notes from the last class or for some other favor. He pursed his lips slightly as he pondered the absurdity of the reality he was in. The common room was quite large, and he felt like he could hear the whispers of the two girls huddled together at the other end of the room as if they were talking on loudspeaker.

He imagined they’d been appalled when he’d walked in, if they hadn’t already known he was coming and already experienced the shock. It was overly apparent that their discussion was of him; guys like Kylo Ren were much different than the guys who’d sat on these couches in the past.

Kylo was not an unattractive person, though this is a fact he would never come to understand. He was very tall and very broad; his black hair flowed from his scalp to just above his shoulders and framed his unique face nicely, though today it was tied in a bun atop his head. He had almond shaped eyes and a prominent nose, and freckles scattered lightly on his skin. He had thick lips that often pursed when he lost himself in thought.

It was not his face that worried Kylo-it was his whole being. He was quiet and reserved, often held his face in an observing scowl and wasn’t into team activities. He was everything someone as social as a sorority girl wouldn’t want; he did like snowboarding, though.

Another sigh escaped his plump lips. He glanced out the window and watched the snow falling from the sky and onto the trees. Each flake was softer than the next and touched the tree’s branches with much delicacy. The gentle touch of the snow reminded him of the gentleness with which her skin had touched his when she’d grabbed his hand as she’d agreed to seeing him. _She seemed happy then,_ he thought to himself. _If she didn’t want to go she’d have said no. Unless she was just trying to be nice.._

He pressed his eyes shut, trying to dismiss the idea. When he opened them, his gaze focused on the stairs she was bound to walk down at any moment. He pressed his eyes shut again and turned his head, and he could see himself at the foot of the stairs with carnations-her favorite flower-clutched in his hands that shook with anticipation for her arrival. She trotted down the stairs and thrust herself into his arms. He caught her easily and pulled her to him, lifting her off the ground in his embrace. She squealed and he set her down but didn’t let go. Her arms snaked around his neck and she pressed a kiss to his lips, the sweetest pressure he’d ever felt. Her mouth was so small and so gentle and so accepting of his, her lips impressing a sparkling wine forged with passion and love and emotion, so strong it was as if he could actually feel it…

“Kylo!” A sweet voice cooed. He snapped out of his trance and rose to his feet as he saw her coming down the stairs and trotting into the common room.

“H-Hey” he mumbled, his cheeks growing hot. He became so mesmerized by the way her hair fluttered along her back in waves, and the way her smile practically sparkled in the light, and how perfectly placed her dimples on her cheeks were, that he almost didn’t realize she’d come to hug him.

“I’m so happy you’re here!” Rey squealed as she pulled away from him, looking up at his face. She was wearing makeup-more than she usually wore-and a fitted blue dress. He realized her hair had been done and not just grown, and her jewelry had been selected and not just worn. He gazed into her excited, chocolate eyes and understood that her reaction to him was genuine and incredibly unlike anything that Kylo had ever experienced. He forgot about his worries, the whispers, his opinions of himself, what he thought was right and wrong, he forgot it all. He only saw her.

“I am too.” He replied, and smiled.


End file.
